Bag of Joy
by chichiT
Summary: Hermione shunned be her friends for changing finds a wacky comfort in draco
1. My my Granger

Bag of Joys

Hermione open her eyes and scowled, "fucking sun", glancing at her watch, 10:38

"shitt" she commented as she hastily pulled out towels and headed for the shower. She was going back to hogwarts today and didn't feel like missing the train. Having her trunk already packed she padded out of the shower and to her closet. She grimaced at the thought of how harry and ron would react upon her new persona. Badly no doubt, but then again, she reminded herself, "who the fuck cares."

she pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black tee that read

FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING FUCK

She smiled " Excelent" after getting dressed and applying liberal amounts of eyeliner she grabbed her trunk and Floo' ed to the train station. The conductor was at his last call just as she boarded the train. "Just Fucking great" she commented as she looked for a compartment. When she spotted ron Harry and Ginny, she was conflicted, Her friends may not like the new her, but "oh well here I go" she thought, She came into the compartment forgeing a smile. "Hey Ron , Harry" They just looked at her "Who's the Freak?" Ginny asked, slight malice in her voice. Hermione was taken aback for a moment but covered it well.

"Beats me, do you know her harry?" asked Ron. " No I don'- wait, She kind of looks like Hermio-" "Shit Hermione what did you do to yourself?" cut in Ron "What did I do to myself?" She repeated. "Well maybe you would know if you kept in touch over the summer" She said spitefuly They exchanged uncaring glances Harry was the first to speak, But Hermione didn't want to hear what he had to say, it was clear none of them wanted her to be there, So she gave them that.

She left wanting a compartment to herself. Not in the mood to deal with people She finally found one in the back and got out her cd player, putting in her Billy talent CD. It always calmed her down, Oddly enough. Forwarding to RIVER Below , her favorite song " fuck them" " what do they know, They have no fucking clue, with all the shitt They'd put her through, and they act like this!"she fumed she continued to let out strings of cusses that would make a sailor blush.

"Such language Granger, really I though better of you" She turned around These words came from the lips of none other than draco Malfoy himself.f "Oh Great she said smiling King Prick has arrived, what do I owe this pleasure for? She asked, sarcasm thick in the air. "Easy granger " he said "wouldn't want the Golden trio's mudblood to get a bad reputation, whould you?" he smirked. And to his surprise she did the same, "You can kindly shut your mouth with that golden trio shitt" Hermione replied "Trouble in paradise?" Draco questioned still smirking. "Yea"A whole Fucking Train Wreck" she moaned.

Then remembered her bag of Joy still in her suitcase, and retrieved it, all the while being studied by the young malfoy still standing in the doorway, she glanced up at him and said " either get out, or get your ass in here" "Why, I think I prefer to be right here thank you, quite cozy" Getting irritated, "just fucking do it,." Hermione demanded , "mannors granger" he said as he sat across from her. She magicly closed and bolted the door, then pulled out a bag of green stickly flakes and a few small papers.

"whats that granger, he asked" his voice full of genuine curiosity. she just smiled and told him it was green. "I can see its green , but what is it?" he asked again a little irrated for having to ask twice. "It comes by many names, but green is my favorite" she responded and began rolling the flakes in the paper, and got out her lighter, "What does it do?" it makes evrything better, tyhas what it does.


	2. Green makes you do the wacky

She smiledand replyed "its Weed" "weed" he repeated " also known as pot green maryjane grass hemp and so on" she said as she concentrated on rolling the flakes in the mini paper. He smiled,"didn't know you partied like that Granger" in turn he received smile that sugested there was a lot of things he did nt know. she grabbed her lighter out of the bag and lit the joint, inhaling deeply a few times then passed it to him,

And during this rotation Hermione took the timeto survey the blond, he sertinly had changed. His hair was still blond as ever but was longer and nolonger slicked back, but hung freely, frameing his face. His body was tall and thin from what she could tell, but his arms had a little muscle to them. to complete his look, he adorned a black tee that stated that he was "one big fucking ray of sunshine"and very baggy jeans.

She smiled, "wow he got hott" she thought to herself. and ofcourse Draco noticed this. "Can't keep your eyes off me Granger can you?" She blushed slightly, making him smirk all the more. Taking the last hit of her joint Draco said "cant blame you, I mean look at me, Im damn sexy if i do say so myself!" "Cocky Bastard" Hermione mumbled getting up to put the bag away.


End file.
